1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical connector hubs. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a connector hub assembly having a selectively engageable retention device to facilitate cable retention in an operating theater.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically in the medical field, particularly in the patient monitoring sector, a connector hub, which is also known as a connector bank, is commonly used in the medical field and is configured to join multiple conduits into one central distribution unit. The conduits typically include electrical components (e.g., EKG wiring, heart monitoring wire leads, etc.) disposed therein and/or other components (e.g., pneumatic passages, mechanical lines, etc.). The conduits are connected to the connector hub via various connectors that are received within receptacles of the connector hub. In most scenarios, the connector hub is conveniently located near the patient.
During surgery and/or other medical treatments, a clinician is inclined to make quick and efficient connections near the patient, while at the same time, trying not to disturb or hurt the patient. Placing the connector bank far from the patient would be inconvenient for the clinician and the patient. Thus, the hub connector is typically positioned near and/or on the patient, for example, attaching the connector hub to the patient's gown, via a separate attaching device, for example, a surgical clip, an adhesive material, and/or hoop and loop fasteners. There are, of course, drawbacks in using a separate attaching device to attach the hub connector near the patient, such as, simply losing the secondary attaching device and/or, in some cases, the secondary attaching device not functioning properly. These drawbacks leave the clinician, in the midst of a medical treatment, to allow the hub connector to hang freely from the conduits, in which the connector hub is connected thereto. This results to an increased risk of damaging the conduit connections and/or discomforting the patient, which can possibly lead to unsuccessful medical treatment for the patient.